


Squirreling Around

by TheFairieQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animals, Drabbled fic, Fluff, M/M, Squirrels, exorcist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: Kanda just seemed to have a way with animals.  It was actually kind of cute.





	Squirreling Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeashyKittyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/gifts).



> Based off a head canon Leashykitty-chan shared with me on tumblr about Kanda being good with animals, and Alma...well, not being as good. So I ran with it. XD (I also think I just needed to drabble something, since I haven’t written much this week.)

_Nudge.  
_

Kanda didn’t move, but his mouth remained in a tight line.  He could feel it, though - the quick shift of movement, and the soft bushy tail.

Swiftly, the squirrel shifted.  It nudged Kanda’s shoulder.  
  
A small huff escaped Kanda.  He had been trying to meditate outside.  The training room was currently being used by a few people, namely the rabbit and the beansprout - and Kanda hadn’t felt like dealing with their antics.  People alone were aggravating enough, and people who were by nature annoying nuisances were _beyond_ what Kanda could tolerate.  
  
Truthfully, the squirrel was decent company in comparison.  
  
A tiny chatter of noise danced out of the squirrel.  Kanda’s eyes had been closed, but he opened one, peering over at it.  The squirrel froze a little, but didn’t move.  
  
When it quieted, Kanda closed his eyes again, as he attempted to focus.  Well, as long as the squirrel would be quiet-  
  
“Ah, it’s a squirrel!”  
  
Kanda’s eyes shot open, as he jolted from his position a little.  Immediately, the squirrel scampered away.  
  
Quickly, Kanda turned, and spotted the individual who had shattered what was left of his concentration - though, he had recognized the voice already.  His suspicion of the speaker’s identity was further confirmed when he spotted his fellow second exorcist, Alma.  
  
“Aw, it left,” Alma spoke.  There was a slightly disappointed edge to his words, as he watched the squirrel climb up the tree.  
  
Kanda scoffed.  “Of course it left,” He grumbled.  “You’re so damn loud all the time…”  
  
Alma pouted.  “I’m not loud…” He spoke, before continuing, “And I don’t know why animals always go to you - you’re such a grump most of the time.”  
  
Kanda fought the urge to roll his eyes, but didn’t say anything as he glanced away.  However, he could hear Alma’s soft footsteps as he approached, before the other exorcist sat down beside him.  
  
Turning, Kanda frowned a little.  “What are you doing?”  
  
Alma closed his eyes, looking as though he were trying to concentrate.  “I’m going to do what you do, and see if a squirrel comes to me.”  
  
Kanda snorted.  “Good luck with that…”  
  
But, Alma didn’t respond much to Kanda’s surprise.    
  
Kanda returned to his initial position.  Well, if Alma would be quiet (for once), then he wouldn’t push the other exorcist to leave.  After all, Alma _was_ one of the few - if only - people Kanda cared to be around.  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence not long after.  Neither Kanda or Alma spoke, and the quiet atmosphere encompassed the two of them.  Kanda in particular could feel himself returning to that sense of calm he had been attempting to reach earlier, and did his best to continue to keep his mind clear.  
  
Somewhere, in the background, there was a slight rustle.  To Kanda, it blended in with the rest of the forest’s noises: a slight whisper of a breeze, a small sway of grass…  
  
There was a sudden shift next to Kanda, and he heard Alma yelp excitedly.    
  
Irritated, Kanda opened his eyes.  He pointedly looked at Alma.  “What?”  
  
Alma laughed.  “I opened my eyes, and there was another squirrel by your shoulder,” He explained.  Alma then gained a somewhat sheepish look as he scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze.  “But…I did sort of scare him off…”  
  
A defeated sigh fell from Alma.  “Guess I’m too loud after all…”  
  
Kanda stared, before shrugging.  “Yeah.  You are.”  
  
A stick was thrown in Kanda’s direction, causing him to flinch.  He whipped his head in Alma’s direction, glaring.  “What the fuck was that for!?”  
  
Alma crossed his arms.  “You didn’t _have_ to agree with me on that…”  
  
“Tch.  Well it’s true-”  
  
Another stick was thrown at Kanda.  
  
“Alma, what the _hell_?”  
  
Alma stood up, a slightly playful smirk on his lips.  “Well since I’m so _loud_ , I’ll let you get back to meditating,” He spoke, before his smirk shifted into more of a smile.  “It _is_ cute how animals seem to flock to you though.”  
  
For some reason, the comment made Kanda’s ears burn a little.  He quickly looked away.  “Hn.  Whatever…” He grumbled.  
  
Alma giggled softly.  “Such a grump,” He commented, a hint of affection in his voice, as he bent down, nudging his nose against Kanda’s.  “I don’t know what the squirrel could possibly see in you.”  
  
Kanda swatted Alma’s face away.  “Don’t do that…” He mumbled, face heating up.    
  
A small laugh danced from Alma, and he pulled back.  “I’ll see you later, Yuu,” He said, before starting off.    
  
As Alma left, Kanda still felt his face remain hot.  Ot of the corner of his eye, he could see the squirrel scurry back down, blinking at him.  
  
Kanda glared at the squirrel, then looked away.  But the blush on his face remained.


End file.
